Eadren
Core Assumptions = Much of the World Is Untamed. Wild regions abound. City-states, confederacies, and kingdoms of various sizes dot the Iandscape, but beyond their borders the wilds crowd in. People know the area they live in well. They've heard stories of other places from merchants and travelers, but few know what lies beyond the mountains or in the depths of the great forest unless they've been there themselves. ''' ''' Gods Inhabit the Land, or Are Entirely Absent. What if the gods regularly walk the earth? What if the characters can challenge them and seize their power? Or what if the gods are remote, and even angels never make contact with mortals? In the Dark Sun setting, the gods are extremely distant-perhaps nonexistent-and clerics rely instead on elemental power for their magic. ''' ''' = Religion and gods = Appendix B of the Player's Handbook presents a number of pantheons (loose groupings of deities not united by a single doctrine or philosophy) ''' ''' = Settlements = What purpose does it serve in your game? How big is it? Who lives there? What does it look, smell, a-nd sound like? Who governs it? Who else holds power? Is it part of a larger state? What are its defenses? • Where do characters go to find the goods and services they need? • What temples and other organizations feature prominently? • What fantastic elements distinguish it from an ordinary town? Why should the characters care about the settlement? ''' ''' VILLAGE Population: Up to about 1,000 Government: A noble (usually not a resident) rules the village, with an appointed agent (a reeve) in residence to adjudicate disputes and collect taxes. Defense: The reeve might have a small force of soldiers. Otherwise, the village relies on a citizen militia. Commerce: Basic supplies are readily available, possibly from an· inn or a trading post. Other goods are available from traveling merchants. Organizations: A village might contain one or two temples or shrines, but few or no other organizations. ''' ''' TowN Population: Up to about 6,000 Government: A resident noble rules and appoints a lord mayor to oversee administration. An elected town council represents the interests of the middle class. Defense: The noble commands a sizable army of professional soldiers, as well as personal bodyguards. Commerce: Basic supplies are readily available, though exotic goods and services are harde·r to find. Inns and taverns support travelers. Organizations: The town contains several temples, as well as various merchant guilds and other organizations. ''' ''' C ITY Population: Up to about 25,000 Government: A resident noble presides, with several other nobles sharing responsibility for surrounding areas and government functions. One such noble is the lord mayor, who oversees the city administration. An elected city council represents the middle class and might hold more actual power than the lord mayor. Other groups serve as important power centers as well. Defense: The city supports an army of professional soldiers, guards, and town watch. Each noble in residence maintains a small force of personal bodyguards. Commerce: Almost any goods or services are readily available. Many inns and taverns support travelers. Organizations: A multitude of temples, guilds, and other organizations, some of which hold significant power in city affairs, can be found within the city's walls. = Nations